The present invention is directed to a coupling assembly for connecting two members. More specifically, the invention is directed to a coupling assembly that includes, among other things, a locking ring retaining groove defined by one of the members that retains a locking ring that maintains secure connection of the two members.
Fitting and coupling assemblies that include locking rings are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,682 discloses various embodiments of a coupling assembly for connecting two members that includes an annular locking ring. The prior art coupling assemblies include a chamfer or angled portion adjacent a groove that receives the locking ring during connection of the two members. The prior art assemblies are adequate for use in, for example, automotive-related components where pressure acting on the members is relatively low. It has been found that the prior art coupling assemblies do not meet the requirements for high-pressure applications that are encountered, for example, in aerospace applications. Therefore, there is a need for a coupling assembly for use in high-pressure applications. The present invention satisfies this need.